Arigatou
by elleoni eileen
Summary: Aku curiga dengan pria aneh yang duduk di sampingku./ Oh, kenapa pula aku mendengar suara mencurigakan? S-Seperti bom yang siap meledak. Tuhan, selamatkan aku!/ SAKURA POV /Bad summary.


**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Warning: AU, OOC, mainstream *maybe*, cerita tak jelas, typo(s), EYD berantakan**

 **ARIGATO**

 **by**

 **AutumnSpring98**

 **.**

Pagi ini merupakan pagi terburuk bagiku. Bagaimana tidak?! Hari pertama masuk sekolah tingkat atas saja sudah telat. Bagaimana seterusnya?!

Uh, ini semua gara-gara Sasori! Semalam kakakku itu mengajakku bertanding game di playstation dan jika aku menolaknya Sasori tidak akan membiarkan tidurku nyenyak. Karena tidak mau acara tidurku terganggu, akhirnya aku menerima ajakan dia, karena toh Sasori berjanji tidak akan membiarkanku telat bangun.

Tapi lihat apa yang terjadi sekarang?! Aku tetap saja bangun terlambat karena ternyata Sasori tidak membangunkanku. Dia malah pergi meninggalkanku begitu saja. Apa sih maunya dia? Menyebalkan sekali kakakku itu!

Dengan langkah sedikit tergesa aku berjalan menuju tempat pemberhentian bus. Tak kupedulikan tatapan aneh yang dilayangkan orang-orang padaku karena mulutku penuh dengan roti melon yang sengaja kujejalkan tadi.

''Bus! Bus! Bus! Cepatlah datang!'' gumamku sembari melirik arloji yang tersampir manis di pergelangan tangan kiriku.

Ah, lima belas menit lagi bel sekolah pasti berbunyi. Aku tidak bisa menunggu lama lagi. Aku harus melakukan sesuatu. Tapi apa yang harus kulakukan agar cepat sampai ke sekolahku yang jaraknya lima kilometer dalam waktu lima belas menit?! Tidak mungkin berlari. Aku ini kan gadis yang tak pandai berlari secepat cheetah. Jika ikut menumpang di mobil pribadi orang...

''Ah tidak! Tidak! Memalukan sekali! Aku tidak mau.''

Namun aku rasa aku tak perlu memeras otakku terlalu lama. Karena ternyata kendaraan umum beroda empat itu berhenti dengan mulusnya di tempatku berdiri. Tak perlu menunggu lama lagi, aku segera menghambur masuk ke dalamnya. Duduk manis di kursi belakang, menatap indahnya Kota Tokyo dan ter...

 **SET!**

Atensiku teralihkan pada seorang pria yang dengan tidak sopannya duduk di sebelahku.

Oke, aku tau kendaraan ini umum. Semua orang berhak duduk dimana pun ia mau, selagi kursi itu kosong tentunya. Namun rasanya tetap saja harus meminta izin atau sekedar berkata 'permisi'. Ini?! Duduk seenak jidatnya saja! Bahkan aku tak yakin pria ini memiliki jidat. Lihat saja, hampir seluruh wajahnya tertutup oleh topi dan kacamata hitamnya. Tak jelas!

Menghela nafas, aku mencoba untuk mengacuhkan ketidaksopanan si pria itu. Tidak penting juga. Kukeluarkan buku pelajaranku kemudian membuka halaman demi halaman dari buku itu. Memang sudah menjadi kebiasaanku, membaca dikala menunggu.

''Semua akan berakhir dan musnah.''

HEEEEEEHHHH?!

Aku menoleh ke samping si pria. Apa tadi katanya? Dia berkata apa?

... dan musnah.

Musnah apa? Aku tidak terlalu mendengar apa yang diucapkannya, karena selain konsentrasiku sedang tertuju pada buku, suara si pria itu juga pelan. Seperti bergumam. Pria aneh, bergumam sendiri. Apa dia ini pasien yang keluar dari rumah sakit jiwa? Tapi masa sih ada 'orang tak waras' yang berpakaian seperti pembunuh...

HEEEEEEHHH?

PEMBUNUH?

A-APA JANGAN-JANGAN D-DIA INI PEMBUNUH?! Y-YA MUNGKIN SAJA!

Karena sejak tadi aku memang sudah curiga dengan gerak geriknya. Meski sejak tadi fokusku tertuju pada buku, namun tetap saja aku merasakan pergerakan pria itu. Seperti melirik mencurigakan. Memang dia memakai kacamata hitam, tapi entahlah, aku bisa merasakan hawa berbeda dari pria ini.

 **Tit.**

 **Tit.**

 **Tit.**

 **Tit.**

''S-Suara apa itu?!'' gumamku pelan, antara terkejut dan takut.

Pelan-pelan kulirik pria di sampingku. Dia terlihat tenang, begitu juga penumpang lain. Mereka seolah-olah tak mendengar suara mencurigakan itu. Aneh sekali. Kenapa hanya aku yang dapat mendengarnya?! Padahal suara itu makin lama terdengar jelas!

Sial! Jangan-jangan suara itu bom yang siap meledak!

Entah kenapa aku yakin sekali. Apalagi melihat pria mencurigakan di sampingku ini menunjukkan tanda-tanda 'akan pergi' dari bus ini. Aku jadi semakin yakin bahwa pria ini pembunuh... teroris...

 **BUAGH!**

Pria itu tersungkur terkena tinjuku. Tentu saja hal itu membuat semua penumpang bus termasuk kondektur terkejut. Karena aksiku yang tiba-tiba meninju orang lain.

''Hei, ada apa denganmu, nona?'' tanya sang kondektur menghampiriku.

''Kita tak punya banyak waktu! Kita harus segera keluar dari bus ini!'' ujarku setengah berteriak. Aku menabrak kondektur itu, berusaha keluar dari bus ini.

''Tapi kau belum bayar, nona. Kau tidak boleh turun.'' kondektur lain menahan lenganku. Mencegahku agar tak melarikan diri. Sial! Padahal kan ini demi keselamatan mereka! Apa mereka benar-benar tak mendengar suara mencurigakan itu?!

''Kalian ini kenapa?! Di bus ini ada bom!'' bentakku kalut.

Bukannya waspada atau takut. Mereka malah tersenyum geli seolah-olah aku adalah gadis gila.

''Kau mengigau rupanya. Dasar bocah.''

Benar! Mereka benar-benar tak mempercayaiku! Sial!

''Baiklah. Kalian tak percaya. Kalau begitu sampai jumpa!''

Sebelum benar-benar pergi, kusempatkan diriku untuk melihat pria mencurigakan tadi.

Berambut pirang panjang.

Bermata biru kehitaman.

Dan menyeringai puas!

 **Tiiiiiiiiiitttttttttt...!**

 **PRAAANGG!**

 **DUAAAARRRRRR!**

Kami-sama... Aku benar-benar tak percaya. Kau menyelamatkanku! Kau benar-benar menyelamatkanku dari ledakan bom itu!

Terimakasih.

Arigato.

Kau memang penolong dan penyelamatku.

Aku tersenyum miris membayangkan bagaimana bentuk bus itu kini. Pasti hancur berkeping-keping. Tak bersisa. Aku sangat bersyukur, karena dengan keajaiban yang Kami-sama berikan padaku, aku dapat selamat dari ledakan bom tersebut. Meski ada beberapa luka di kaki dan lenganku, tapi sekali lagi aku bersyukur masih diberi kesempatan hidup.

Terimakasih, Tuhan.

 **OWARI**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **A/N :**

 **Ini fanfic hasil lamunanku di angkot. Waktu itu ada cowok berumur sekitar 22 tahunan yang duduk di sebelahku. Pakeannya serba hitam. Tapi dia ga pake kacamata sama topi kok. Jadi bisa diliat ketampanannya /salah fokus/ tapi emang lho, dia tampan. Kayak aktor Fandy Chow! :D**

 **Entah gimana, aku ngebayangin dia itu teroris /?/ terus aku melakukan aksi kayak Sakura. Ninju kaca mobil lalu loncat deh. Kan keren tuh. /sweatdropp/ *yang ada metong***

 **Daripada ide gilaku hanya jadi angan tak berarti /eaa/. Kujadiin fanfic ini deh. Wkwkwk :D**

 **Jadi, maaf kalo ga jelas ya. Terutama endingnya. Saran dan kritik membangun sangat kuterima. Kecuali flamers! Tau bedanya kritik sama flamers ga? Jadi para flamers jangan review ini ya. Aku tau ini jelek. Bye!**


End file.
